A multipath fading indicates that electric waves received via different paths interact together due to multiple reflections by several objects so as to exhibit irregular amplitudes, phases, incident angles and so on in a specific place. The multipath fading, which is a main characteristic exhibited in land mobile telecommunications, may lower stability of a wireless network and cause a call drop.
Especially, an occurrence of deep fading may cause a call disconnection. The multipath fading influences on frequency domain, namely, is exhibited as a frequency selective fading, which influences on a narrow frequency area, a flat fading which influences on a broad frequency area, and the like. An influence of the multipath fading in a time domain is exhibited as an inter-symbol interference.
This specification relates to approximating a channel estimated upon recovering received data to an actual channel value by compensating for and mitigating (minimizing) a channel estimation error caused due to interference by the aforementioned multipath channel when receiving such data in a wireless communication.
The channel value estimated under an environment that the multipath channel interference occurs is different from an actual channel value, which may cause reception performance degradation. The multipath channel interference additionally occurs because impulse response values of a pulse shaping filter of a transmitting end (transmitter) and a pulse shaping filter of a receiving end (receiver) influence on each path according to relative synchronous positions of the multipath. Such additional interference has not been effectively mitigated (minimized) yet.